For Science
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Perceptor has a theory regarding the evolutionary genetics of Decepticons and Autobots. To prove his theory he needs samples and like any good scientist he'll stop at nothing to get them! STICKY, CRACK FIC
1. Hypothesis

_A/N: Another de-anoned kink for you here just for fun! Probably 4 chapters in length. _

_WARNINGS: sticky, oral (LOT OF ORAL), dub con, bouts of humour (oh yes it does happen)._

_Dedicated to my friend and beta ^__^ _

**For Science**** Chapter 1**

Perceptor mused over his hypothesis once more. Despite numerous tests of probability, population extrapolations and subsequent calculations of breeding and mating patterns since leaving Cybertron generations ago; his conclusion was still the same.

He stared dispassionately at the computer monitor, annoyance creeping quietly through his CPU. All the statistical analysis in the world would keep yielding the same results. Narrowing his optics Perceptor let out a sigh, the conclusion flashing incessantly at him.

'_Additional data required.'_

He had hoped that it wasn't going to be necessary to take his study to the next obvious level.

//Ratchet may I have a word with you for a moment?//

//Is this for another one of your blasted experiments?//

Perceptor raised a brow. //No.// He answered truthfully. After all it was merely a study, research. Not quite an experiment, not yet anyway.

//I'll be there shortly.//

Perceptor cut the comm. Now to think of a way to tactfully ask the medic how to go about collecting practical, physical data for his study, preferably without receiving a wrench to the helm. He quite liked his helm and his study would be much simpler with it intact.

****

"You want to do WHAT?!" Ratchet balked at the red scientist, caught between absolute disbelief and vague disgust.

"It's the only way to accurately determine whether my hypothesis is correct."

"Why do you even care whether the 'cons are genetically dissimilar to us?" Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm. He was baffled.

"Think of it Ratchet." Perceptor buzzed around his little lab, excitedly gathering up equipment he was going to need. "Just think how it could help revolutionise medical treatments, the weapons we could create."

"Weapons? Have you heard yourself?"

"It's not my responsibility as to how my discovery will be utilised Ratchet. I am a scientist it is my duty to gain knowledge that will benefit us in the long term."

Ratchet shook his head and groaned at the typical Perceptor response. Logical and to the point.

"It would be invaluable knowledge to have when we eventually return to Cybertron, if we ever hope to repopulate our species and..." He practically bounced with glee.

"And?" Ratchet drawled.

"It would prove my theory that we are evolving by being here on this planet." He smiled an innocent, excited smile at the medic. "Wouldn't that be an amazing discovery?"

"Hmm fabulous, I'm sure." Ratchet sighed. "Look Percy, I know you're excited and I must admit any potential results would be of great interest from my point of view but..." He rubbed his hand over his face. "You're talking about collecting genetic samples from Decepticons."

"I know." Perceptor replied. "It's necessary."

"But they're 'cons Percy! They're not just going to let you stroll up to them and ask for a sample of their..." The medic rolled his optics in exasperation. "Their transfluid."

"Has anyone ever tried?"

"No! Of course they haven't!"

"Then how do you know they wouldn't?"

"I... ah..." Ratchet stammered.

"Hm." Perceptor shot the medic a small victorious smile, rushing from his lab.

"Hey where are you going?" Ratchet chased after the eager red mech.

"To ask Prowl."

"He's not going to give you permission!"

"Don't need it, just need locations of the Decepticons."

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

The smaller mech glanced up at him. "Ratchet I'm serious about everything."

Optics rolling once more Ratchet sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

****

Perceptor burst into Prowl's office eagerly not bothering to knock. Ratchet followed sheepishly behind as Prowl glared at the interruption. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one with the faulty processor."

"Perceptor?"

"Prowl, yes! I require the locations of the Decepticons, not all of them mind you. Just the ones scouting around closest to our base will be adequate for my needs."

"Your needs?"

"Yes, I am conducting a study to ascertain whether or not we Autobots have evolved as a species to become genetically different to the Decepticons, thus making us a separate species."

Prowl remained impassive, unreadable. "Ok and you plan to do what when you find them?"

"Collect samples."

Prowl did not like where this was going. "Samples?"

"Transfluid."

Prowl's intakes made a noise akin to a spluttering cough. His optics rested on the smiling scientist. "Transfluid?" He repeated.

"Yes of course, what else would I be collecting for such a study?" Perceptor let out a small chuckle. "I will of course also be collecting samples from various mechs throughout our base so I will be requesting volunteers. I would very much appreciate it if you could put out an announcement."

Prowl stared at Perceptor, jaw slack. He looked at Ratchet who shrugged. Blinking Prowl took a moment before responding. "Let me get this straight. You want to find a Decepticon to collect his transfluid?"

Perceptor nodded.

"And you want me to put out an announcement for volunteers to have their transfluid collected?"

"Yes. Thank you Prowl." Perceptor's smile widened. "I knew you'd understand." With that he swiftly left the office, clearly on a mission.

"I... what?" Prowl stared after him gawping in disbelief.

"You couldn't have just said no." Ratchet groaned slumping into the free chair with a heavy sigh.

****

Wheeljack banged the back of his helm against the underneath of the work top at the sudden interruption. Glaring up at the red mech standing over him he hoisted himself to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"Perceptor you really shouldn't sneak up on a 'bot you know. What if I'd gotten hurt?"

"It would be no different from the numerous times you have injured yourself Wheeljack."

"Fair point." The mech grumbled. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to make something for me." Perceptor spread out a small blueprint on the work top.

"What is that?"

"It's a collection pod."

Wheeljack blinked. "A what?"

"It is a pod designed to adhere to the back of the oral cavity of a 'bot with the sole purpose of collecting transfluid."

Wheeljack stared at Perceptor, his fins glowing bright blue.

"Wheeljack?" Perceptor frowned as the mech continued to stare at him. After a little while the engineer frowned.

"Why in Primus would you want something like this Perceptor?"

"I told you. To coll..."

"Yes I gathered that." Wheeljack interrupted quickly. "But why?"

"For my study."

"Your study." Wheeljack nodded, turning slowly back to the workbench not really getting the urge to pry any further. "Sooo... how do you intend this to work?"

Perceptor grinned. "Well I designed the pod so it would fit comfortably at the back of the throat and it is flexible for easy removal."

"Aha... and how do you intend on preventing it from slipping down the throat and being swallowed?" Wheeljack asked, not quite believing he was having this particular discussion.

"I have created a flexible adhesive polymer that creates a seal along the oral cavity. It will be located as such to not be an interference to air intakes and will allow for 100% collection of the fluid. It will expand and self seal when full and the polymer is flexible enough to allow for continued swallowing without impediment, once it has sealed." Perceptor looked distinctly pleased with himself and his design.

Wheeljack stared incredulously at the plans, processing the information slowly. "Percy, not that I'm questioning your methods but, why can't you collect manually as opposed to orally?"

Perceptor gasped in genuine shock at the suggestion. "Wheeljack to collect DNA the method has to be sterile. To collect manually will expose the sample to airborne bacteria and it is impossible to create any kind of air tight seal around the spike and..."

"Aa-aAHH..." Wheeljack held up his hands. "I'm sorry I asked." He frowned. "What about oral fluids?"

Perceptor pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Our oral fluids do not contain genetic material; they are a water based lubricant which by its very nature is sterile and will if anything help to prevent contamination of the sample." He cast Wheeljack a smug grin folding his arms across his chest.

"So can you make it, if I provide you materials?"

Wheeljack hesitated. "You have permission right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, how many do you need?"

"Ten."

"What?"

"I require an even number to collect enough samples to validate the test results. Five Autobots, five Decepticons." He nodded gratefully. "Thank you Wheeljack you've been a great help."

Wheeljack pinched the plates between his optics after Perceptor had left. "Yeah just not the kind of help you need Percy."

****

Perceptor was practically giddy with excitement. Wheeljack had done an impressive job creating the ten pods; he'd even sealed them to keep them sterile. Step one was complete. Now all Perceptor needed was donors. Unfortunately Prowl hadn't been as open to the idea as he'd first thought. There had been no announcements and the tactician had out rightly refused to give him the last known locations of any Decepticons. Perceptor was going to have to do this the hard way. He was going to need help.

****

Sunstreaker was impatient. He only ever came to Perceptor's lab once a week to collect a special wax that the wayward scientist formulated just for him. He idly gave himself the once over as he peered into a nearby mirrored surface. Well he had to do everything he could to keep a paint job as sexy as his; pristine and looking good. He gave himself a wink as he brushed his fingers over his golden figure, jumping as Perceptor coughed softly behind him.

"Frag it Percy! Why'd you sneak up on me?!"

"I did no such thing, you were distracted."

Sunstreaker snorted dismissively. "Whatever. Do you have my wax?"

"No."

"What d'you mean no?!"

"No tends to just mean no Sunstreaker."

"But I need it!"

The red scientist approached slowly a small, yet devious smile growing on his face. "You can't possibly require it that much." The scientist feigned disinterest at Sunstreaker's horror stricken expression, turning instead to focus intently on some fabricated work on his work bench.

"Are you kidding me?! You think a chassis that looks THIS good is just made? It takes work and that special wax you make. C'mon you gotta have some!"

"Why must I have some?"

Sunstreaker let out a frustrated whine. "Because I don't want to have a dull frame, it'll ruin my whole image. I can't afford to hide away like you Perceptor."

"Charmed." The red mech quirked an optic ridge at Sunstreaker's desperation.

"Please Perceptor, c'mon." The golden mech buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly.

Perceptor finally turned to address him. "As much as your overreaction is amusing, you can relax. I have your wax."

Before Perceptor could continue Sunstreaker had engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"So where is it?" He asked eagerly.

"I need you to do something for me first."

Sunstreaker drew back and frowned. "Like?"

"You're a popular mech around the base. I have heard rumours that you get to interface quite often."

"I…umm…yeah…" Sunstreaker rubbed the back of his neck, frown deepening. "Percy look I like you n'all but… I'm just here for the wax. Not sure how keen I am on having to 'face you for it every week."

Perceptor recoiled with a snort. "Not me you idiot. I wouldn't with you unless it was an experiment."

"Hey, that's just nasty!"

Perceptor ignored Sunstreaker's bruised ego. "I need you to interface three different mechs for me. Specifically with your mouth."

Sunstreaker's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Seriously?"

Perceptor nodded and handed him a datapad with a list of names. "These are the mechs that I wish to collect samples from."

Sunstreaker stared at the datapad, his optics growing wider. "Ironhide! He'll kick the slag out of me!"

"You're resourceful I'm sure that won't happen."

"Are you playing a prank on me?! Prowl?! Seriously?! That prude aint gonna let me anywhere near him, you sure you need his?"

Perceptor shrugged. "He owes me. He delayed my investigation in its initial stages, it's only fair that I gain some recompense for my troubles."

Sunstreaker stared at the scientist with fresh optics. "His transfluid? You're cold."

"So I'm told." Perceptor replied proudly.

"Uh Percy, you're aware that a seeker is a 'con right?"

"Yes is that going to be a problem?"

Sunstreaker heaved a sigh. "I think I can appeal to his ego. He'll be less of a problem than Prowl or Ironhide though, are you sure you need them. There's plenty of mechs that would be willing with me."

Perceptor shook his head. "I require samples from a variety of classes of mech. This way I can be certain that I have the right balance."

"Alright what do I do?"

Perceptor promptly handed him three sealed pods. "Place these at the back of the throat, when you're done remove it and place it straight back into the container. It self seals when full, so you shouldn't have any problems."

Sunstreaker frowned once more and pursed his lips. "Can I get some wax as advance payment?"

Perceptor laughed shortly. "I'm no fool; you get the wax, when I get the samples. Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

Sunstreaker left the lab still staring at the pods, his processor whirling with too much information. In his distraction he noticed a scuff of paint on his arm. "Awww slag!" He pouted. "Right easy one first. I need to get me some wax."

****


	2. Please Officer

_A/N: More silliness. Characters maybe OOC! Same warnings as before. Teeny bit of dubcon going on here. My lovely Prowl you are so much fun to mess with! ^___^_

_****_

Sunstreaker was breaking every regulation by coming out of the base this late and travelling so far out of their defence perimeter. He had no doubt that Prowl or Red Alert would discover his absence very soon and he was going to suffer for this infraction but he needed wax. To him it was worth the price of sitting in the brig for shirking his duty shift.

He knew the mech he was after loved to blow off steam, flying low and fast along the desert. He transformed and hid behind a formation of rocky boulders. All he had to do now was wait.

A loud crack shook Sunstreaker from his light recharge. His optics lifted to the sky, there he was. Sunstreaker couldn't help but watch with awe as the seeker swooped low over the desert. If he remembered correctly that's how this particular sticky situation started.

Taking a deep breath, he took the pod from its container, being careful to keep it closed as Perceptor had shown him. Slipping it into his mouth he felt the polymer bond to the back of his throat. It was a little uncomfortable and strange and took him a few moments to adjust to its presence.

He grinned to himself as he spied the jet dive bombing towards the ground, and sped out to meet him. His alt mode kicking up enough sand and dust to ensure he was noticed.

Sure enough the dark seeker dropped directly in his path forcing him to a sliding halt. Transforming the two mechs glared at each other.

"Are you a fool Autobot?"

"That's not the first word I'd use to describe me." Sunstreaker smirked cockily.

"I should kill you." Thundercracker snarled.

Sunstreaker dared to approach; they had played this game many times. "But… you won't."

The jet let out a deep growl in response. Sunstreaker's confidence grew as he circled the larger mech.

"Is collecting a favour really worth your life?"

"You call what I last did to you a favour? Ha I'm insulted." Sunstreaker chortled, his arrogance fuelling his confidence. "You won't kill me." He shrugged stopping in front of the seeker.

In a blinding flash of movement Sunstreaker found himself lifted off his feet, a clawed hand tightening around his throat.

"Gaacckk!"

Thundercracker smirked coldly as the mech thrashed in his grasp. "Are you really so sure of that pretty 'bot?"

Sunstreaker tried to speak choking on the vice like grip. He settled for shaking his head, his optics now wide with fear.

"Ha! As I thought."

Sunstreaker dropped heavily to his knees gasping harshly. He winced as Thundercracker's weapon pressed against his helm. "WAIT!"

"Why?"

"I'll make it worth your while! You don't even know what I came for!"

"You only ever come for one thing Autobot, you're pathetic. I should make you beg this time." Thundercracker relaxed somewhat as Sunstreaker let out a whimper flinching away from the muzzle of his weapon. His curiosity had peaked. "Well? I haven't got all day?"

"Let me…" Sunstreaker gulped not quite believing what he was about to ask. He was never the sub, never. This felt… uncomfortable for his ego. "Your spike?" He pointed towards his mouth unable to lower himself to directly asking if he could suck off the 'con.

Thundercracker stared, his jaw slack for a few seconds before he burst into laughter. Sunstreaker winced as the talon brushed over his helm. "Well now this is new for you 'Streaker. Who'd you lose a bet to this time?" The seeker continued to chuckle as Sunstreaker sank down on his haunches with relief.

"Slag it TC, you really had me goin' there!"

Thundercracker laughed even harder. "I know, your face, you should have seen it. You're far too much fun to play with for me to off line you just yet."

With that he hauled Sunstreaker up into a fierce kiss. Sunstreaker moaned into his mouth, hands and talons finding familiar sensor nodes. They knew each other's frames well, too well. Sunstreaker pulled back gasping.

"Should stop meeting like this."

"You sought me out, remember?" Thundercracker smirked. "Now about that offer of yours."

Sunstreaker grinned as Thundercracker leered at him lustfully. The golden mech held his gaze as he dropped to his knees; still grinning he pawed in-between the jet's thighs, fingers digging into joints, rubbing along sensors. Thundercracker bit his lower labial plating as his interface cover readily retracted, revealing his proud spike. Dribbles of pre-cum already oozing out of the tip.

Sunstreaker eyed the thick spike greedily. They had met many times before but this particular act would be a first for him and the 'con. Usually they resorted to the 'con fragging him senseless and leaving. Now at least he could try and have the upper hand.

Thundercracker moaned deeply as Sunstreaker licked the end of his spike. His glossa slid over his length, his warm mouth closing around his erection. The seeker shuttered his optics, his helm dropping back as Sunstreaker swallowed, allowing access for his thick, throbbing length. A wet, talented glossa caressed and squeezed his spike as it swelled with growing arousal. The prickling heat of charged sensor nodes sending shivers through his legs.

He felt his knees weaken as the Autobot sucked him hard, creating a tight vacuum with his hot pliable mouth.

"Gaahh… unnngghh… You're going to take… spike more often, make Nnngghhh use of that pretty mouth of ooohh yours."

Sunstreaker gagged as Thundercracker thrust his large spike deep into his mouth, excitement driving him into a frenzied passion. The tip pushed against the back of his throat, strong hands held his helm in place. Sunstreaker could only groan as the 'con thrust desperately into his mouth, lust and want taking over any sense of decorum and decency.

The seeker got carried away as his overload approached. He ignored the scrabbling of Sunstreaker's hands against his thighs trying desperately to push him off, to free his mouth. The struggling only served to push him over the edge, gripping his helm tighter, leaving scratches in the paint work. He roared as his transfluid burst into Sunstreaker's mouth, he thrust roughly a couple of times as the 'bot drained his fluid. Dropping his helm to his chest, he let out a long, low purr of satisfaction.

Sunstreaker fell back gasping; the pod was now uncomfortably full at the back of his throat. He glared up at Thundercracker. "You fragger!"

Thundercracker smirked at him, waiting until the mech stood to leave before grabbing him by the back of his collar. His taloned fingers gripped Sunstreaker's throat, his back now flush to the seeker's chest. His free claw traced a line down Sunstreaker's cheek.

"And just where d'you think you're going?" He nipped Sunstreaker's throat. "I'm not done with you yet."

Sunstreaker let out a gasp and tried to break free. "C'mon TC, I'm gonna be thrown in the brig if I'm out much longer."

"That doesn't concern me. Now don't spoil my fun. You know none of your friends can frag you like I can." He growled into Sunstreaker's audio.

"Damn fly boys." Sunstreaker let out a defeated moan as he felt Thundercracker's still hard spike poking into his back struts.

****

Perceptor glanced up at the sudden intrusion. His optics widened at the sight of Sunstreaker's scratched and tarnished frame. Flecks of dark paint flaked onto the floor as he approached. Sunstreaker slapped the sealed pod onto the work top and glared at the scientist, who could only stare at the pod.

"Wax please."

Perceptor hastily retrieved a canister and handed it to the – worse for wear – mech. "Sunstreaker I…"

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at the smaller mech.

Perceptor stammered. "I… umm… Prowl was looking for you."

The corner of Sunstreaker's mouth curled upwards as he withdrew another pod from his subspace. "Well be sure to tell him where to find me." He winked, much to the astonishment of Perceptor. "I'll do the rest, have my wax ready for when I get back won't you."

Perceptor simply nodded as Sunstreaker headed for the wash racks.

****

The hot water ran down his back struts, he shivered as he washed off the flecks of dark paint. He was going to need a touch up, he sighed already picturing his brother's face and his questions, always with the questions.

He froze as footsteps sloshed in the water. Smirking to himself he remained where he was as the mech stopped just short of him.

"Are you going to explain yourself?"

Prowl's tone was clipped, terse, annoyed. Sunstreaker glanced over his shoulder at the pointed look he was receiving from Prowl. He must have riled him up something good for the black and white to actually LOOK annoyed. He shrugged. "Places to go, people to see."

Prowl made a soft noise of disgust. "You're going to the brig; I don't even want to recite how many regulations you've broken in your little escapade."

Sunstreaker braced himself for what was coming. Sure enough a white hand clamped onto his arm tugging him from beneath the hot water. Sunstreaker however, was ready this time. He clasped his hand over Prowl's wrist and spun him swiftly, slamming him into the wash room tiles, with enough force to make Prowl hiss as his door wings splayed out.

"You. Are not helping yourself Sunstreaker." Prowl warned with a growl.

"Funny, I thought that I was." He grinned at the stunned tactician, who honestly hadn't expected any resistance. That would just be plain insubordination. Not to mention completely stupid. His thoughts were wiped clean away as Sunstreaker dipped his head into his throat and bit the energon line.

Prowl yelped and shoved him back sharply. Sunstreaker wasn't one to quit and he immediately pressed himself once more into the black and white mech, who took in a sharp intake of air as Sunstreaker's fingers tugged at his door panels.

"C'mon Prowler, don't really want to be thrown in the brig. I just wanted to get off base for a bit. You know how it is." He let his fingers dance over the seams in the sensitive doorwings grin widening when Prowl's intakes stalled.

"Get. Off. Me." Prowl growled through gritted denta.

Sunstreaker gyrated against Prowl instead, pushing him harder into the smooth tiles, hot water rushing over them both. "You don't really want me to…do you?" He asked innocently, his free hand cupping Prowl's interface cover.

"Yes. Get…Aaahhh… off."

Sunstreaker's lips parted with want as Prowl tried his hardest not to react to his teasing caresses along his spike housing. Prowl's optics shuttered his intakes now shallow and short. "Stop… this… Nngghh."

Sunstreaker dropped his tone to almost a purr as he leaned into Prowl's audio. "Pretty please Prowl… don't punish me."

"I… ooohhnnn…" Prowl only mumbled through a moan as Sunstreaker removed his spike cover and took his needy, hard spike in his palm.

"See, you want it. You're hot for me."

Prowl scrunched his face plates as his self control began to slip. "Nooo…Nngghh… Sun…stop…"

Sunstreaker ignored Prowl's feeble protests and instead chose to pump his stiff spike, squeezing the length, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Prowl's lips parted in a silent moan, his optics now dark with want as he glared at the bold mech.

Sunstreaker licked his lips and smothered Prowl's mouth with a frantic kiss, stifling the groan that escaped the tactician. Sunstreaker dropped quickly, it would only be a small matter of time before Prowl regained his self control. Still pumping the length hard and fast he closed his mouth around the throbbing spike.

It twitched in response to the hot, wet strokes of his glossa. Sunstreaker hummed as he took the full length, his lips brushing up against the spike housing. He proceeded to suck the spike hard and for good measure of distraction, thrust two fingers into Prowl's valve.

Prowl cried out loudly, his hands clawing at the slick tiles, he could only pant and groan as Sunstreaker's helm bobbed up and down on his spike rapidly. He was hating every cursed minute, hated that it felt so warm, so good, hated that Sunstreaker was unspeakably talented at it. He let out a whimper as the charge shuddered through his frame.

"Oh no…" He gasped. "I'm gonna…going to… nnnngghhGaaaAAH!!" Prowl tensed his entire frame shuddering as overload hit him, hard.

Sunstreaker relaxed his throat as the hot sticky fluid poured into his mouth. The pod filled and swelled at the back of his throat. Flicking out his glossa he teased the last dribbles from the end. In one swift move Sunstreaker was on his feet grabbing Prowl's collar fairing, pulling the stunned, satiated mech into a hard kiss.

"Mmmm Prowler, I'm going to look you up more often. You're hot when you're bein' 'faced."

Prowl's expression changed from shock to anger in seconds, his door panels flared out. Sunstreaker noted the tremble in Prowl's clenched fists, he drew back sheepishly. "Would it make a difference if I said it was for science?"

Prowl let out an angry guttural growl, Sunstreaker flinched and ducked out of reach as the tactician lunged for him.

"No? Ok… well it's been fun. Got to go." Sunstreaker slipped and stumbled from the wash room in his haste to escape the fuming SIC. Peeling the pod from his throat he placed it into its container as he raced down the hallway, tearing into the lab.

He threw the container at Perceptor as soon as the door opened. "Got to run, be back for wax later!"

Sirens blared down the hallway. "Slag it!" He darted from the lab, the doors revealing a speeding Datsun giving chase before they hissed shut, leaving Perceptor standing agape, staring at the pod with disbelief and a tinge of awe.


	3. Taking Initiative

Perceptor frowned; Sunstreaker's temporary incarceration put a little delay into his plans, the samples could only be kept for so long. He required another helper, but first he had plans of his own. The Autobots had been assigned to escort the humans to a newly designed fuel facility. The details of which weren't important to him, the fact that there was a high probability the Decepticons would attack, was.

Perceptor wasn't one for volunteering for missions, however this time he'd made an exception, selling Prime with the excuse that he wanted the opportunity to study the human's fuel refining techniques. He just had to get three 'cons. He had packed along a mini EMP tool that he'd 'borrowed' from Ratchet's med-bay.

The convoy made steady progress along the highway, so far no interruptions. Perceptor couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Waiting for an attack was the worst part of this plan. He was no fighter and had been instructed by both Prowl and Prime to get out of sight if/when the Decepticons attacked. He hadn't questioned it, it was not a good idea to rile up the SIC at this point in time who was rather annoyed at him due to Sunstreaker's confession of why he'd come on to him.

The convoy slowed as they approached a valley. In his research he had predicted that if they were going to attack this would be the most appropriate place. Anticipation soared as three seekers ripped out of the sky, raining down a barrage of weapons fire blocking their escape. Perceptor saw his chance leaping out of his transportation he transformed and quickly ran off the highway, taking a dirt road to circle around the ambush.

He knew Prime and the rest would be alright, Prowl had planned for this, Perceptor was on the lookout for one particular mech, one who usually remained on the sidelines of battle, gathering information sending out his spies. His intakes hitched as he saw one of his Cassetticons scrambling from the battle, he was injured. Perceptor smirked; it would mean he wouldn't put up much of a fight. He pounced on the mech and dragged him beneath an overhang out of sight of the road.

"What the?!" Rumble squealed and thrashed frantic to escape.

Perceptor pinned down the small mech's arms with ease. "Stop struggling I won't hurt you."

"Well I'm gonna pound you good, you disgusting Autobot!"

"Now there's no need for insults. Please hold still." Perceptor replied blandly, his hand reaching for Rumble's interface cover.

The Cassetticon's optics grew round as he tried to bat the strange Autobot off him. "What are you doing?! Get off, get off, get OooOOHH…."

Rumble went limp in Perceptor's grasp as the red mech's mouth enveloped his spike. He stared down at the mech who was sucking his spike the steady rhythm was building up charge quickly; he felt the tingling surging through his circuits.

"You were saying?" Perceptor stopped suddenly the hint of a smirk crossing his lips.

"Don't STOP! Frag it Autobot…don't stop now!"

Perceptor obliged, he took hold of the spike once more, its hardness sliding smoothly into his mouth. He dwelled on the musky taste, oily and slightly sweet as he methodically sucked the length, his glossa curling around giving him more sensation. He felt Rumble arch his hips upward, the charge rapidly building through the spike. He moaned loudly as Perceptor increased his pace, his blue optics remaining fixed on the 'cons features, studying him. He felt the spike tremble and swell, fluid seeping from the tip. Rumble clutched at the earth his digits digging long grooves into the ground.

"GaaaAAAHH…. Oooohhh yeah… just like that…" He groaned loudly dropping onto the ground heavily as the heat of overload washed over him in waves.

Perceptor was surprised at the amount of transfluid that burst into his mouth; it took all of his restraint not to wretch as the pod swelled at the back of his throat. It was warm, sticky, he tried to pinpoint the taste but as he had no basis for comparison he was stuck. Sucking the last drops of fluid he released the small mech who stared up at him in silent confusion.

Perceptor removed the pod and wiped his mouth casually. "Thank you for your donation." He smiled no trace of warmth or feeling in his features. Rumble got the distinct impression that the cool blue optics were looking at him like some sort of specimen. He let out a heavy sigh as the red mech left him alone.

//Rumble to Soundwave.//

//Soundwave here: State location//

//I am at the side of the road, overhang… something weird just happened.//

//Instruction: Define 'something weird.'//

//Yeah about that, do Autobots always do give oral 'facing in battle… or is it just my irresistible magnetism?//

//…Illogical response…//

//The whole fraggin' scene was illogical 'Wave! Grab that 'bot scientist. I want to play some more!//

//Instruction: Remain at location, will locate Autobot scientist.//

//Be quick about it, he's up to something.//

****

Perceptor's surprised yelp was muffled as a large hand clamped over his face and mouth from behind. He found himself dragged back from the scene of the battle into a cave before being dumped onto the dusty ground.

"You will not get any information from me Decepticon." He stated proudly, getting to his feet he turned to face his kidnapper.

Soundwave inclined his helm a little the red visor glowing in the dark cave. "Information: Not required. Explanation." He pointed to Rumble who stood arms folded looking characteristically smug.

"Oh, that was for my investigation." Perceptor went on to explain only to receive blank looks from Soundwave and his Cassetticons.

"Information: Irrelevant. Investigation: Obsolete. Autobot: To be terminated."

Perceptor held out his hands processor ticking over rapidly to think of a solution. "No… uumm wait… I can demonstrate the collection process." Eager to stay alive, or at least distract the 'con long enough to escape Perceptor dropped to his knees and shuffled over to Soundwave.

Knowing exactly which nodes to press it was only a matter of seconds before Soundwave's interface cover retracted, releasing his spike.

"Demonstration: Unnecessary… Cassetticons:…att…oh…"

Soundwave's voice stalled mid instruction, his visor staring down at the red mech who now had firm hold of his spike with his mouth.

"You want me to slag him?" Rumble approached, his red optics glowing menacingly.

Soundwave didn't remove his gaze from the Autobot at his feet. He simply held out a hand stopping Rumble in his tracks. "Termination: Withdrawn. Cassetticons: Guard cave entrance."

Rumble sniggered. "Oh like that is it." He left the cave casting an envious look back at the arousing scene.

Soundwave felt the nodes along his long neglected spike becoming charged. He pressed his palm onto the cave wall to steady himself as Perceptor worked his spike with impressive precision. His glossa touched the most sensitive sensor nodes every time. Even Soundwave appreciated a good interface every now and then but most mechs were messy, frantic, imprecise in their methods. It usually made for a very dissatisfying experience.

He let out a digitised moan, muffled by his face mask. His visor dimmed as the charge grew and pulsed through his spike. He felt it pressurising to its full length, Perceptor moaned in surprise as the fully erect spike filled his mouth. It didn't stop him however, the red mech picked up his pace, only to find Soundwave's hand on his helm slowing him right down.

Perceptor whimpered as Soundwave drew out his spike slowly, relishing the feeling of the glossa dragging along the underside of his length. He pushed on the back of Perceptor's helm guiding him slowly back along the length. He was in control, if this was happening, it was happening on his terms.

The agonisingly slow pace continued for some time. Perceptor started to grow concerned; his friends would surely come looking for him. He racked his cortex to think of an explanation and came up blank. He had one last trick. His hand reached up to grab the base of Soundwave's spike, his nimble fingers pressed into a sensor node at the base.

Soundwave arched suddenly a whine of pleasure escaping before he could contain himself. The charge was pulsing through his circuits almost painfully; he held it back for as long as he could as Perceptor frantically sucked. His overload won out and exploded across his sensor net with ferocity that whited out his visor for a few seconds.

He vaguely heard the grunt of the Autobot as his fluid spilled into his mouth. On lining his optics he found himself face to face with the red mech, who looked a little flustered. Without warning the Autobot pointed a small tool at his head and fired.

Soundwave came to in the cave with Rumble and Ravage gazing down at him.

"That good huh?" Rumble chided.

Soundwave actually smiled to himself behind the mask, the tingling afterglow of arousal left him wanting just a little more. "Instruction: Go straight to my personal quarters upon return to base."

****

Perceptor was a little shaken up after his close encounter with Soundwave. He'd also accidentally blasted Ironhide with the EMP in his escape attempt. That had not gone down very well. He was now currently under the scrutiny of Ratchet. Perceptor did feel bad, but also felt quite elated at his result. Two 'cons, two very different classes of Decepticon.

He smiled as he placed the samples in the refrigeration unit in his lab. It had also come to his knowledge that Sunstreaker had been released from the brig to make room for two 'con prisoners, captured during the ambush.

//Sunstreaker, I have your wax ready.//

//About fraggin' time. Be just a klik.//

//Wait I need you to do one more thing for me.//

Perceptor heard Sunstreaker's groan over the comm. //Ironhide is currently incapacitated in the med-bay, Ratchet is currently busy. If you wished to avoid getting the slag kicked out of you as you so eloquently describe then I suggest…//

//Say no more. I'll be half a cycle.//

//Thank you.// Perceptor ignored the grumbling insult from the agitated mech and turned to address Bluestreak who had entered his lab looking a little lost.

"Bluestreak?"

"Yeah I was looking for Wheeljack; he was going to get this dent knocked out for me, while Ratchet is busy." He gestured to his door panel absently.

"How did you get such a dent?"

Bluestreak shrugged coyly. "Oh just Sideswipe, he gets a little carried away when he's you know… excited."

"I see." Perceptor approached the young mech slowly. "Do you engage in sexual activity with other mechs often?"

Bluestreak laughed. "Perceptor you make it sound like a routine!"

"You are quite proficient though, yes?"

"Well I'm nothing like the twins; they are like animals if you know what I'm saying?"

Perceptor grimaced. "No, and I would rather if you didn't tell me." He approached Bluestreak coyly, his impassive face breaking into an inviting smile. "However, I wonder if you'd be willing to put your specific talents to work for me?"

Bluestreak narrowed one optic sceptical of what the scientist could possibly want him for. "Specific talents?"

"Yes you're ability to seemingly seduce various mechs and your very active mouth."

Bluestreak drew back. "I'm not entirely sure how to take that."

Perceptor waved his comment off dismissively, anxious to get down to business. "It's no matter; will you help me with my investigation?"

"You mean the one where you want a mech to go around collecting other mechs' transfluid in order to analyse them and compare them with 'cons to see if we're a genetically similar species?"

"I… yes…how did you?"

Bluestreak grinned, his gaze ducking to the floor. "Sunny talks while he 'faces."

Perceptor had no adequate response to that and merely waited as Bluestreak absently ran his fingers over his chevron.

"Can I pick the mechs?"

Perceptor fiddled with his data pad and handed it over. "As long as it isn't either one of these, then yes you may."

Bluestreak practically jumped in glee. "What do you need?"

****


	4. Whatever it takes

_A/N: Last chapter! Thank you for reading this it's been fun hearing how this has made you all laugh. Now in response to the comments I just know I'm going to get:_

_Yes it is the end so don't be asking for more :P It's supposed to leave you wondering._

_No I don't know why the 'cons didn't just break out of the brig in the first place, maybe they just wanted a break._

_It's entirely a crack fic take with a pinch of salt!!_

_With thanks to Antepathy for suggesting I post this and providing the initial plot bunny to enable me ^___^_

****

Bluestreak rubbed his hands together this was going to be easy. He chuckled to himself as he buzzed Sideswipe's door. He grinned widely at the mech who answered the door, wasting no time he launched himself at the red mech and pushed him back inside the room.

"So you'll help me?" Bluestreak asked with far too much enthusiasm.

Sideswipe laughed at the young 'bot as he kissed along the chevron on his helm. "Yeah! I'm surprised Suns didn't ask me for my help. Perceptor thinks he's being so sneaky with all this. Doesn't he know mechs talk?"

Bluestreak shrugged as his hands pawed over Sideswipe's armour eagerly. "I don't think Perceptor thinks about us… Nnngghhh… in any way other than subjects in his ooohh… experiments."

"You like that do you?"

"Oh yeah… more…"

Sideswipe buried his head in the crook of Bluestreak's neck his nimble fingers digging into the joints of his door wings with relentless energy.

Bluestreak writhed and moaned at Sideswipe's touches as he was lowered onto the berth. The heat rolled between them, heightening the crackling energy building as a result of their heavy petting.

"Wait!" Bluestreak gasped. He pulled two pods from his subspace and smirked at the mech straddling his waist. "Open your mouth."

Sideswipe pulled a face. "Do I have to wear that?"

"C'mon it's for science. Besides Sunny's done it…" Bluestreak goaded playfully.

Sideswipe frowned and opened his mouth wide. He was not one to be out done by his egotistical twin on a bad day. That being said he groaned as Bluestreak pushed the pod to the back of his throat, all the while laying seductive kisses along his throat.

Sideswipe pushed Bluestreak back down on the berth and dropped his hands to the already retracted interface panel. "Ooohh… you're so keen today Blue." He sneered up at the mech writhing at his aggressive rubbing. "Gonna have to frag that energy right out of you."

"Oh… ooohh please…" Bluestreak moaned.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you?"

"Frag me, hard please."

"That's better." Sideswipe shifted on the berth so he was straddling Bluestreak's helm, his twitching, erect spike directly over Bluestreak's mouth. "Now suck it… suck it hard." He clenched his jaw as Bluestreak immediately obeyed. His eager tight mouth pushing up his spike, glossa flicking over the end rapidly sending pleasurable shivers ghosting through him. He smirked as Bluestreak made short work of his spike; he already had the full length in his mouth and was resorting to massaging the girth with his glossa.

Sideswipe's optics darted down to Bluestreak's free spike twitching and throbbing as it went neglected. He growled as Bluestreak's movements threatened to reduce him to a quivering mess of transfluid. Lying down he came to rest over Bluestreak, who bucked his hips up wantonly his spike releasing fluid as he did so. The young mech swallowing his spike moaned, the vibrations shooting through Sideswipe's already over sensitised member. Wasting no more time, he lowered himself over Bluestreak's impressive length. His lips rubbed the sensor nodes lining the underside while his glossa dipped into the slit at the top, teasing out yet more fluid.

The mechs groaned in mutual satisfaction as they sucked and licked each other's spike. Sideswipe increased his pace as his overload reached him first. His transfluid shot into Bluestreak's throat without warning, Sideswipe grunted in release as he sucked frantically on his own purchase. Bluestreak writhed deliciously beneath him and screamed through his own overload, his mewls of delight muffled by Sideswipe's thick spike still thrusting into his mouth.

Sideswipe swallowed down the hot transfluid, its sweet taste lingering as he continued to suck on the swollen spike. It felt weird when the pod filled up, he coughed and pulled away gasping.

Bluestreak moved quickly, removing both the pods to their containers before strong hands pinned his door wings to the berth. Sideswipe growled as he lay on top. "I'm going to frag you so hard… I'm sooo turned on right now." He engulfed Bluestreak's still wet, sticky lips with his own. Hooking his arms underneath Bluestreak's shoulders he gripped onto him tightly as he thrust roughly into the young Praxian.

Bluestreak gasped sharply as Sideswipe's thick spike penetrated his valve, filling him with a deep ache. He couldn't move and groaned as Sideswipe thrust hard into him again. Sex with Sideswipe was always fast, rough and sticky and this was to be no exception. Bluestreak held the intent glare of the red mech as he pounded into his valve without restraint, taking him to the knife edge of pain and pleasure as his hips slammed into him.

Bluestreak walked a little awkwardly as he left the twins' quarters. He needed to see Ratchet this time, Sideswipe who he had left recharging soundly on the berth, had done a number on his valve. He was lucky that Bluestreak was a little partial to the pain.

****

Sunstreaker entered the med-bay warily. Heaving a sigh of relief at the medic's absence he made his way over to Ironhide's berth. Rubbing his optics he shook his head. "The last time I do a favour for that glitch."

Climbing onto the recharging form of Ironhide, he eyed him warily. Having been hit by an EMP blast Ironhide wouldn't be able to move straight away even if he did wake up. Sunstreaker smirked at this thought; oh he was going to pay dearly for this.

****

Ironhide found himself having the most wonderful dream. His spike was being rubbed softly, a hand stroking up and down the entire length, up and down, up and down, repeatedly. He groaned his optics remaining shut as he enjoyed the sensation of warmth trickling through his groin.

He hissed through his denta as a hot breath brushed over his erection, soft lips massaged the head of his spike forcing him to arch into the caress. The delicious mouth parted and his spike slipped inside the slick opening. Ironhide uttered a deep growl of lust as the mouth drew back leaving in just the head before pushing back down. Their lips touched long neglected sensors lining the underside, Ironhide mewled as his excitement and arousal grew. He could feel himself getting warmer, his intakes getting sharper as he panted in time with the rhythm of the mouth swallowing his spike.

"Gaahh… oh frag… Fraggin' Primus that's gooood…" He cried out as the head of his thick spike pushed against the throat of the mouth which was now sucking him hard. This felt too good to be a dream, Ironhide shifted as the mouth moved faster. Wait, how could he be dreaming? He'd been in battle. His optics snapped open revealing the med-bay, Finding himself unable to move much he managed to tilt his head down to look at Sunstreaker eagerly sucking his spike.

"WHAT THE SLAG!!" He roared as the sudden shock forced him into an overload as the energy build up thrashed across his circuits, whiting out his optics, filling his audio with static. Sunstreaker groaned as yet more transfluid burst into his mouth. He wasn't going to forget the taste any time soon.

"What the frag is going on in my med-bay?!" Sunstreaker fell off the berth as Ratchet stormed into the room. He staggered to his feet trying to get his bearings as Ratchet glared at him, his hands on his hips. Sunstreaker blinked as Bluestreak entered behind Ratchet his optics wide.

To his astonishment Bluestreak made the first move. "Ratchet have I ever told how deeply I'm attracted to you?"

The medic swung round to stare at the innocent looking mech behind him. Bluestreak brushed himself up to the red and white mech seductively grinding their interface components together. Ratchet grunted as Bluestreak pushed him up against a berth with surprising strength. He peered up at the medic with wide blue optics.

"Wha—what?"

"You get me so hot Ratchet; I just can't resist it anymore." Bluestreak cooed in his audio, casting a sly wink over his shoulder at Sunstreaker who grinned and fled the med-bay.

"Ratchet the slagger got away!" Ironhide bellowed from his berth.

Bluestreak ran his finger down Ratchet's cheek. "Ignore him; I'm the one who wants to 'face you into oblivion."

Ratchet was astounded at the strong come on, he'd had no suspicions. "I ah… umm… Blue… this is sudden."

"You doubt me?" Bluestreak mewled softly in disappointment his door wings drooping for added effect.

"Well… I er… I didn't say that… it's just mmmhpphh."

Bluestreak cut Ratchet off with a passionate kiss, breaking it he pushed away slightly. "Let me show you how sincere I am." He smiled warmly at the medic, lowering himself down to Ratchet's waist kissing his body as he did so. Ratchet squeaked as Bluestreak quickly removed his interface panel.

"Blue… you don't have to--ooohh…Primus…" Ratchet's optics rolled back as Bluestreak licked the head of his spike. He felt his spike pressurise rapidly in response, resulting in a pleasant keen from the young mech.

Bluestreak felt like teasing the slag out of the medic, mostly for fun and partly because he hadn't realised what delicious noises he made when being 'faced. He closed his mouth around the head of the spike only and flicked his glossa over the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that dribbled out of the end. He didn't take the spike any further content with toying with the tip, listening to Ratchet groan as he gripped hold of the berth to support his weakening legs.

Ironhide watched with wide optics as Ratchet wriggled and trembled at the mercy of Bluestreak's mouth. He felt his own still sticky spike pressurise at the sight, letting his helm drop back he groaned unable to do anything to relieve himself.

Bluestreak hummed softly over the head of Ratchet's spike, relishing the mewls of excitement from the medic as he bucked his hips forward, desperate for Bluestreak to take his full hard, throbbing length. Bluestreak still resisted his glossa instead wrapping around the head and squeezing it as he sucked hard. Ratchet clawed at the berth and cried out. His cooling systems had kicked in as his intakes couldn't keep him cool. Bluestreak grinned over the spike as he felt the prickling energy tingling over his lips. In one sharp move he pushed over the full length, his glossa dragging over the erection, the shock of the move alone was enough to drive Ratchet's overload into an explosion.

The medic grunted and threw his head back hollering to the ceiling as he came hard into Bluestreak's mouth. The mech sucked his spike dry and lapped up the dribbles that seeped from the end. Bluestreak stood and smiled at him sweetly. "Thanks Ratchet."

Ratchet stared incredulously after the winged mech as he left the med-bay. "What the…?"

"Oh yeah… you sure showed them." Ironhide chided with a huff as he dropped his helm back onto the berth.

****

Perceptor had worked out the best time to visit the brig, he'd received the last few samples from both of his helpers and was now in the final phase of his investigation. This late into the night most mechs would be recharging, it would only be by sheer bad luck if Prowl or Red Alert happened to be on monitor duty. He decided he would risk it. It would only be a matter of time before the 'cons mounted a rescue mission.

He entered the brig locking the door behind him. Making his way to the first cell he peered inside. The 'con was in a light recharge. Smirking to himself he lowered the shield and stepped inside re-erecting it once he was in. The mech's visor flickered online. The 'con sat up sharply as Perceptor drew closer, his EMP tool in hand just in case.

"Now don't be alarmed. I am simply here to collect a sample from you then I will be on my way."

The 'con stood and glared down at the much smaller mech. "You're not taking anything from me." His voice was calm, controlled. Perceptor looked up at the much, much larger mech bearing down on him.

"I… yes… I can see why you'd be averse to that. You don't however have a choice."

"I'm going to kill you now." The 'con stated simply. His face unreadable.

Perceptor inclined his head. "I don't think so." His unending patience was finally wearing thin and with one hard shove he pushed the mech back and dropped instantly to his knees, he removed the interface cover sharply, causing a hiss from the 'con.

"What the frag are you doing?!" The 'con pawed at Perceptor's helm, stumbling back in horror as the Autobot's mouth reached for his spike. "Nooo…Gaaaahhhh… GET OFF ME!" His legs hit the berth bringing him down onto his aft, his knees bent.

Perceptor pressed this advantage and took hold of the 'cons legs, keeping them apart. Ignoring the surprised 'cons protests he proceeded to lap at the head of the spike until it pressurised in his mouth.

"Help someone HELP ME!! Are you crazy!?" The 'con cried out frantically trying desperately to ignore the pleasure seeping from his spike as Perceptor sucked on him keenly.

"What's goin' on Onslaught?!" The other 'con called out from the adjacent cell. "What are the vile 'bots doin' to you?!"

"Help…" Onslaught squeaked as his arousal overtook his panic. "Nnngghhh…nooo get off." He whimpered feeling the tell tale heat of overload approaching him like a wave. He had neglected his interface components for far too long he thought to himself as his spike throbbed in the hot mouth.

"Onslaught hang on I'm gonna get you out?!" The other 'con hammered on the adjacent wall using his sheer massive bulk to dent and tear through the metal bulkhead.

The 'con stopped and stared as Onslaught overloaded with a sharp yelp his head dropping back, groans muffled by his face mask, his hand reaching out as his visor glowed in barely restrained lust.

Vortex heaved Perceptor to his feet. "Is this some kind of new torture Autobot? Because I got to tell you, your method leaves something to be desired."

"Try him out…" Onslaught moaned lazily, dropping back onto the berth, satiated.

Perceptor smirked at the 'bot. "It seems your colleague disagrees."

Vortex growled menacingly as alarms sounded around the base in response to the vandalism. Who ever was watching the monitors had probably just woken up, Perceptor thought to himself. He was dropped back to his knees as Vortex clutched the back of his neck. "I'll teach you to answer back to me." He growled.

Perceptor ducked his helm, quickly removing one pod replacing it with another discreetly. Strong hands gripped either side of his helm as the thick spike pressurised before him. His optics widened, it was the largest he'd personally ever seen.

****

The mechs raced towards the brig, the first on the scene were Prowl and Bumblebee who had been on monitor duty, followed closely by inferno. They pounded on the locked door finally tumbling through the entrance; they skidded to a stop and stood gawking at the sight in front of them.

Vortex was gripping onto an overhead pipe tightly as Perceptor clutched onto his hips, his mouth sucking on the thick spike barely able to get it half way into his mouth. Vortex was trembling and growling as Perceptor's lips worked up and down the spike frantically his red helm bobbing in between his large thighs. Onslaught was watching from his berth visor dim with renewed lust and arousal.

The large 'con purred loudly sending vibrations through the metal grill floor. The 'bots couldn't risk firing as Perceptor was knelt directly in front of him. Soft moans came from the scientist as Vortex grunted and thrust once, twice sharply, his whole body going rigid as he shuddered into a crashing overload.

Perceptor fell back on his aft transfluid dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Vortex used the shock tactic to grab Onslaught and transform into his alt mode, he barrelled at top speed past the stunned Autobots and flew down the hallway, his sheer bulk sending Autobots flying in his wake.

Their optics drew back to Perceptor who was on his feet. He wiped his mouth and inclined his head towards them. "I should be getting back to my lab." He smiled plainly and left them sprawled on the floor, stunned to silence, their mouths still agape in shock.

****

Perceptor frowned at the computer screen. It had taken a while to compile all the samples, even longer considering he had to spend a small stint in the newly repaired and subsequently reinforced brig. Finally he was able to carry out his analysis, his comparison had gone smoothly. He had decided to adopt the humans' method of DNA analysis as, being organics they were the ones more knowledgeable with regards to DNA extraction and analysis.

He had however run the Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) analysis a number of times in fear that the method itself was faulty. When that yielded the same results from each sample he had narrowed his analysis further, analysing the Short Tandem repeats, locating them with sequence specific primers and amplifying them using PCR. This method was more specific for discriminating between unrelated individuals, using probability in conjunction with the results for extrapolation.

Both methods of analysis had given him the same result.

The samples had been clean and uncontaminated, he was sure of it. He had to commend Bluestreak and Sunstreaker for their efforts on that aspect.

However he was now faced with the result of all that hard work, all that effort. He pursed his lips and frowned.

"Well I'll be." He sat back and folded his arms in amazement. "I did not expect that."


End file.
